


Always Gold

by curiositykilled



Series: Being Frostiron in an Avengers World [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Protective Loki, song feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiositykilled/pseuds/curiositykilled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing like his mom to cheer Vali up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Gold

             He found his mom stretched out on the couch, a book held loosely in one hand. Vali hesitated before swallowing hard and ignoring the knot low in his stomach.  
             “Are you going to leave us?” And please be honest,” – belatedly, he realized how pointless that was – “I don’t care – I mean I want you to stay, but don’t – don’t lie for me.”  
             Loki had sat up at his son’s voice, straightening and frowning at the stammering question. Setting the book on the coffee table, he let it fall shut without marking the page and ran a hand back through his hair. Generally, Vali was a cheerful, mischievous boy, but every now and again, he would hit upon some bit of media and become the most singularly melancholy person in all the Nine. Lately, it had been music.  
(If Loki hadn’t given birth to him himself, he would swear Thor as the father)  
            “Vali, what are you talking about?” he demanded, “Of course, at some point, we will not all live under the same roof, but I will never leave you. What have you been listening to?”  
           He didn’t have his mother’s preternatural gift for recognizing lies, but Vali was fairly sure that that one was a lie. One way or another, Loki would not remain Tony Stark’s spouse or Vali’s mother forever – his immortality prevented such finite titles. Nevertheless, it was a reassuring promise and Vali appreciated it. Sitting down on the couch, he leaned into his mother’s hard, muscular side.  
          “It was just a song,” he explained embarrassedly, “I swear, it was you and Uncle Thor.”  
          “The only songs of Thor and I you need believe are the skald’s, and even those are hardly unbiased,” Loki snorted, pulling his son close with one arm.  
          “I know, but this one – it just is you guys. And it’s great, but-” Vali huffed a sigh, “I guess it just reminded me too much of before you and Dad.”  
           Loki’s eyes narrowed slightly at this, worry and irritation fighting each other in their green depths. As a whole, the Avengers avoided mentioning the Chitauri or Loki’s previous estrangement when around Vali, but the world was not so kind, and it was impossible for the boy not to know. Unfortunately, that didn’t make Loki any happier about his son being bothered by a reminder.  
         “Hmm, really. What was the name?” he queried.  
         “Always Gold – and don’t wipe it off the face of the earth or something, please,” his son answered.  
         “Of course,” Loki hummed noncommittally.  
         Later, after listening to the song twice, he deleted all copies from the interent, and she perhaps tucked closer to Tony than usual that night. Midgardians were not supposed to be so clear-sighted into the hearts of gods.

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you haven't heard 'Always Gold' by Radical Face and you like Thor and Loki (either as the mythological beings or the MARVEL characters), go freaking listen. I don't actually know if the song was based on them, but some of the lyrics are just dead on (ie. 'We were opposites at birth. I was steady as a hammer; no one worried 'cause they knew just where I'd be. And they said you were the crooked kind and that you'd never have no worth, but you were always gold to me.'). Also, just listen to Radical Face because their songs are beautiful and tragic and just lovely.
> 
>  
> 
> ANYWAY. (sorry for the little-ish song rant)


End file.
